The Hardest Thing
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: ...Is breaking up.one-shot song fic to "hardest thing" by 98 degrees.it's dramione! it might not make total sense though.


_We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us trying to be strong_

Draco sat in his 5th year Charms class looking out the window.A bird flew by,singing a song._hmph! how can anything be so cheerful?_ He thought.Nothing, in his opinion,should ever be so happy in day like these when the war was drawing so close.He flicked a Lady bug that had landed on his arm and turned to look across from him at the other table.Flitwick was going around collecting homework from the Golden Trio.He watched as they handed him the essays and Ron mumbling something.

"Dentention Mr.Weasley! this is the third time this week that you have not turned in homework!"He heard Flitwick say.Draco smirked.

_Weasley...pathetic! _Draco glanced at Hermione.She was scolding Ron about the homework.Hermione,sensing someone was watching her,turned around to see Draco looking at her.She smiled at him and he smiled back.Draco looked at her and thought about the choices he had:_ stay with her and have her killed? or leave her and keep her safe?_ He scowled at his choices.They both sucked.But he knew that it was killing the both of them.

He got out a small piece of parchment and began to write.

--

Hermione sat down at her usual table in the back row with Harry and Ron.She pulled out her Charms essay and handed it to Professor Flitwick.Professor Flitwick walked over to the other side of the table and held out his hand for Harry and Ron's homwork.Harry and handed it to him but Ron mumbled something incoherent,causing Flitwick to give Ron detention.Hermione gave Ron a hard glare and began scolding him.

"Ronald,I told you to finish your work! see what you've dont now? How can you...,"Hermione trailed off,sensing uneasiness in her.She turned around to see Draco watching her.She smiled back and he returned the favor.She turend around and began to listen to the Professor.She was in the middle of writing her noted when a paper Dragon flew into her view.She quickly looked up to see if the Teacher had seen it.He hadnt.

She hid the note under the table and began to read.

**Hey,Hermione,I need to talk to you after class.  
Meet me on the clock tower bridge.please?**

**-Draco**

Hermione folded up the letter and looked at Draco.He had his head down.She frowned but turned her attention to the Professor.

--  
_I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who needs me  
And trusts me fast asleep_

Draco leaned against the railing of the Clock Tower Bridge.Once the bell had rang he ran out the room to get to the bridge before her.He didn't know why but he didn't want to be too late.

"Hey," Draco turned around to see Hermione Smiling up at him.They knew they shouldn't even be there together but it was worth it to see each other.Draco had trouble saying what he had to say.It seemed as if his lips were glued shut.Hermione looked at him,worry etched in her features.

"Draco?"

_I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that_

Draco knew that it was too late.If he were to back out now then she wouldn't give up on asking him what was wrong.  
_No.I've made up my mind,_Draco told himself._There's no turning back._

"Listen,Hermione...I think we should..."Draco struggled to say it.He couldn't do it.But this was no time for weakness.If he said it to her gently she would still believe they had a chance but he knew they will never have another chance.He reminded himself that this was to protect her.So he did the only thing that'll keep her away from for her own safety.

"I don't love you anymore,Granger."

_It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you_

Draco looked her straight in the eyes and said it.Once the words were out hid mouth he felt like throwing up.Hermione's mouth hung open slighty as she looked at him._No..._She thought.

"I see,"She said looking down at her fingers that she was playing with.She felt a lump forming in he throat but she forced it down._  
_

_It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion  
When you start to cry_

Draco watched as she played with her fingers,refusing to meet his eyes._please,Hermione,understand this is for you!_ He shouted in his head.On the inside he was falling apart but features never wavered.He kept his face in a stone cold expression.

"Well,then.I guess it's over,"Hermione looked up at Draco.He saw his reflection in her eyes,but he knew she too stuborn to cry in front of him.

"I guess it is,Granger.'Draco said.Hermione felt a stab in her heart at the use of her last name._Are we back to that?_She asked herslef._  
_

_I can't let you see  
What you mean to me  
When my hands are tied  
And my hearts not free  
We're not meant to be_

Draco stood there watching as she looked ove the edge of the bridge._If I show any weakness,_He thought,_My father will hear about us.My hands are tied with this death eater stuff and I can't break free._Draco turned around to look the opposite way.

"Do you really? Not love me?"Hermione asked suddenly._No! Hermione, I LOVE YOU, _He wanted to shout but he couldn't.Not until his heart was completely free.He turned around a looked at her.A tear slid don her face.He faught the urge to wipe it away.

"Yes.I don't love you...anymore."_  
_

_We're not meant to be  
It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever had to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you_

Before anymore heartache could occur he turned around and left her there.

"I still love you though!"He heard he shout._Please don't,_He begged.He wanted her to hate him.

"even though you don't love me...I'll always love you."He heard her footsteps fading as she walked back into the castle.Draco continued to walked down the bridge.

"I'll always love you too,Hermione."

_I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
Like Dr. Evil  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know  
There can be no happy ending_

Over the course of four months things have been moving along well.Draco stayed clear from Hermione to keep her happy.And she was.She got over Draco and began to date Weasley.Draco was happy for her but evrytime he saw them he wanted to feed Weasley to the Giant Squid.Not that he didn't want to before.

Everytime Draco's left arm burned he thought of Hermione,thankful that he did what he did or should would've been dead long ago.Whenever he stood before Voldemort he thought of Hermione,warm in her bed...or weasley's.He really didn't want to think about that.

Everytime he killed an innocent person he thought of hermione,thankful that it wasn't her he was being forced to kill.Everyday he'd send her his love,not in writing,or in words or in the form of a gift,but i silent 'I love you' to the open air hoping she would somehow receieve the message.

Draco rolled over in his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_It's the hardest thing_  
_I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
_

_It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion  
When you start to cry  
_

_I can't let you see  
What you mean to me  
When my hands are tied  
And my hearts not free  
We're not meant to be  
_

_It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever had to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you_

Hermione rolled over in her bed as tears slid down her face.She had, had another dream about Draco and the day he left her.She had never fully gotten over him but she decided it was no use to dwell on someone who doesn't feel the same.She hooked up with Ron 2 months after the break up.She really like Ron but he was sadly the rebound guy and he was only like a brother to her.She was usually in a good mood all the time but when she would usually see Draco walking in the halls her mood dropped and she avoided him.

It's been four months since they broke up but Hermione stuck to her word:_ I'll always love you._She never gave up hope that they would get back together.She always wondered why he left in the first place.Hermione got up out her bed and walked into the common room.She satr down on the sofa,staring into the fire.

Suddenly like a tone of bricks,Hermione remembered something she had seen.Last week She was walking out the library and heading to the womping willow.She was in a cheerful mood but when she saw who was there she stopped.Draco was just standing up and leaving.He stopped walking for a second when he saw her standing there but he quickly walked back inside.Hermione looked at him strangely.He was clutching he left wrist.

Until tonight she never gave much thought about._That's why he left me...to protect me?_Hermione let out a cry as more tears came down at the realization.

_Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay  
(Ooh)  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that_

Hermione sat there on the sofa,mind racing._He still loves me..._She thought over and over again._I know he does!_ But this did not help her mood.She knew they could never be together again.The war was even closer then it was before and it would be impossible for them to have a normal life together if they both made it through this.She got up and walked over to the table.

_Dear,Draco,  
I now understand the reason for your leaving.I wish you hadn't because I can take care of myself but after many thoughts I realized it was the right thing to do.I still stand by my words that i said four months ago.I still,and forver will,Love you all my life.I know as long as this war hold out and you are a death-eater we can never be together.After the war I'll still hold some hope in my heart.I hope you still love me and after this is over we can start a new beginning.Until then i think it was best that you did what you did._

_-Forever yours,Hermione Jane Granger_

Hermione folded up the letter and went up to the owlery.She sent the letter to draco,Hoping he would read it.She wakled back up to her Dormitory and layed down to sleep.

_Tap,tap,tap_

Draco woke up to the sound of tapping.He looked at his vlock that read 3am._Who'd send a letter at this time?_He got up and opened his window.He took the letter and began to read.He read and re-read the letter._She finally understood._

He read the part of how as long as the war goes on and he is a death eater they could not be together over and over.For once in his life he wished that Potter would hurry up and beat the guy._So she never stopped loving me?_Draco felt like jumping for joy at that but contained himself.

_'Forever yours,Hermione Jane Granger...' _He read that over more then anyother part of the letter."Forever mine..."He whispered.He smiled and set the letter down and layed back to sleep.

_When the war is over,Hermione,I'll find you,I'll take you and I'll marry you.Until then..._

_"I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time"_

_--_

A/N-it's not a very good fic.i don't like it too much but i had to do this with this song.I'm thinking of making sequal for it when my other story,"Miss Magic" is over.But if i do make a sequal for this it won't be out until summer 2009.School,sadly,comes first.i can't afford to fail.

let me know if a sequal should be done! AND REVIEW!!__

_I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep  
I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that _


End file.
